


The Story 02(故事)

by suiyinkaze



Series: The Story [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。





	The Story 02(故事)

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。

> ——撒加的眉头皱了起来，纱织觉得他在难过——也许只是她的错觉。

 

 

她把下巴搁在小熊毛茸茸的脑袋上，明亮的眼睛在爷爷和辰巳之间来回打转。她不知道他们在小声议论什么，她也不在乎他们议论什么。

 _ _你可以再来__ 。

——他的声音一直在她脑海里回响。

夜晚，她躺在她那张柔软的床上，小脚在被窝里乱蹬，蹭得暖暖的。小熊睡在她枕边陪伴着她。湖水绿的眼睛在黑夜中闪闪发光，她在想S和K会不会在夜晚同时睁开眼睛——双胞胎的某些奇怪的共鸣。

她看了看小熊，揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋——S是不是这样揉K的？

 

“爷爷，”她走上去，小手揪了揪那个头发灰白的男人的衣角，“我们还会去昨天去的那个地方吗？”

“不会了亲爱的，”年长的男人低头，然后抬眼看了看她，拉住了她的手，轻轻地揉动，把掌心的温度传递到那只纤细的手上，“我们和那幢房子的主人已经谈完事情了。”

她的脸上看不见悲伤，也看不见快乐，只有那双绿眼睛在盯着他。

“昨天你偷偷跑到什么地方去玩了？”

“我就和小熊在花丛里玩。”她认真地回答。

爷爷像安慰其他孩子一样点了点头，“你可以去公园玩，那里也有漂亮的花丛。”

她眼睑突然垂下，又突然张开。她点了点头，乖巧地转身离开。城户光政并没有觉得她在难过，即使她无法再去那个漂亮的花园玩耍，和她那个不会说话没有生命的伙伴一起。

 

她独自走在路上，小熊被夹在她一边的胳膊下。

她告诉爷爷自己要去公园玩，并且带了三明治——在她的另一只手上，被放在一个小小的篮子里。

偶尔有几辆车从离她不远的地方呼啸而过，像凶猛的怪兽，令她打了几个寒颤。

走到最后一个拐角处，人群的声音消失在身后。她来到那幢房子前，高大的铁栅栏挡住了她的去路。

她抬高头，有的窗户拉上了深蓝色的窗帘，有的则没有。

撒加会不会在某个窗帘之后？

“小孩子不要在这里玩！”一个粗狂的声音朝她叫道。

她顺着声源望去，一个面色阴沉的中年男子穿着制服，坐在铁门后面的木凳子上，不耐烦地瞪着她。

她呆了几秒钟，然后朝他走去。

“我是纱织，我来找撒加。”

中年男子的神色立刻发生了变化，好像是她说的两个名字（她是这么认为的）令他产生了巨大的恐惧。

“那个日本人的孙女……”他自言自语，打开了铁门，让她进来。

纱织觉得他在发抖。

他领着她从房子的正门走入，走上旋转楼梯，一旁的水晶灯就像闪着银光的萤火虫。最后他们在某个房间关闭着的房门前停住。

“你自己敲门，等他答应了之后再进去，还有，他今天心情不是很好……”男子的声音压得很低，但十分清晰。

她认真地点了点头，然后轻轻地敲了敲门——就像她平时敲爷爷书房的门一样。

他们好像等了半分钟，于是她再次敲了敲门。

“撒加？”小小的声音说道。

她身后的男子惊恐地望着她，准备低声斥责些什么。

门锁打开的声音，那张熟悉的面孔从门的影子后露出。

“先生……”

“谢谢你，纱织小姐会和我留在这。”

男子对上了那双祖母绿眼睛，他觉得里面的光尖锐得就像刀锋。纱织小小的背影消失在门后，他面前只有重新关上的冰冷的门。

 

“篮子里的是什么？”撒加把她带到一旁的沙发上让她坐下，同时帮她倒了一杯茶。

“我的午饭，女佣和我一起做的三明治。”

“你有告诉你爷爷你来我这里吗？”

她摇了摇头，“我和他说我去公园玩。”

“你撒谎了？”

她盯着他看了一会儿，脸上没有笑容。

“我想帮我的朋友保守秘密。”

撒加的眉头皱了起来，纱织觉得他在难过——也许只是她的错觉。

“谢谢你，纱织。你想继续听故事吗？”

她开心地点了点头，像一只小麻雀。

“那你要继续保守规则。”

“好。”

 

 

“喂老哥，生日快乐！”

他把酒瓶子“嘭”的一声放在S面前的桌子上，瓶壁上的贴着的破旧纸条上用墨水写着Armagnac①的字迹——即使已经模糊不清，但还是可以辨认出来。

“你就不怕是假的？”他挑着眉，发出嘲讽。

“老头子的地窖没有假的。”他用牙齿扯开上面的木塞，发出清脆的开瓶声，再把它吐到了桌子一角。

“你真的不怕他找你麻烦？”

“怕什么，反正他从来没喜欢过我们， _ _我也不喜欢他__ ，还有那群所谓的‘ _ _大人__ ’。”

然后他举起瓶子，贴住瓶口，抿了一口。

他皱了皱眉，“该死，这味道真神奇。”

S望着他，等着他下一步的动作。

“别这么看着我，你来试试？”

“不要。”那双绿眸别开了视线，他无视了弟弟的邀请。

K把酒瓶递到他面前，认真地看着他，“就当是给你弟弟的生日祝福。”

他犹豫了片刻，抓起瓶子，闷了一口。

苦涩，还有股冲头的劲。

“爱死你了兄弟！”他夺回瓶子，继续品位他所谓的“神奇的味道”。

S就这么坐在他身边，一边回应他讲的那些无聊（他是这么觉得的）的事，一边看着他逐渐浮现红晕的面颊。

……

“K，够了，你喝多了。”他看着K迷离的双眼，顺势握住那只酒瓶，将它拉向自己。

“S，既然是过生日就不要扫兴，醉了更好。”他悠悠地说道，手依然紧紧地扒着酒瓶。

“那你给我，剩下的我帮你喝了。”

“我不信。”

连带K的手，他举起瓶子，将所剩不多的酒一饮而尽。

强烈的灼烧感从他的胃一直上涌，他觉得周围的空气使他燥热，令他耳根泛红。

K带着水雾的双眼迷离地望向他。

“居然有一刻我会觉得你很迷人……”

K的话令他更躁动不安——他觉得是酒精的作用。

“别说傻话。”他把K终于松开的瓶子推到了一边，双手穿过K的胳膊，将陷在椅子里的人抬起来，拖到了不远的床边，再将他一把甩到床上。

在他抱着K的时候，K的双手也环上了他。

他甩K的同时，也将自己带进了K的怀里，他们一起重重地倒在那张日夜相伴的床上。

“S……”他身下的人在呢喃。

他的目光追向那双与自己一模一样的绿眸，那里情迷意乱。

他的双胞胎弟弟，K，就这样肆无忌惮地咬住了他的嘴唇，炽热的舌尖顶在自己的唇齿之间。

他想推开他，想斥责他喊他的名字，但他发现自己正被一种原始的情欲所支配——那种深深的罪恶。

人类的理智与原则渐渐崩溃，他尽力回应着自己的血肉至亲，深吸着他身上独特的香气——与酒精混合在一起，抚摸着自己唯一的弟弟，听他发出低沉的哼声。

那双腿不知不觉地将他圈住，他觉得什么地方很硬很难受，难受得就要爆发。

以前K偷老头子的色情杂志时，他就知道，男人和女人身上都有洞。

他扯下K的裤子，修长的手指搜寻着那个洞，在洞口浅处来回揉摸——就像色情杂志上那些鸡奸者所说明的那样。

他听到了K发出了他从来没有听过的声音，那声音就像伊甸园中的毒蛇引诱亚当和夏娃时所发出的致命诱惑，令他的手指能够完全进入到那个充斥着黑暗与欲望的灼热洞穴中。

然后他将自己被欲望填得快要炸开的阴物送了进去，就像他自慰时所臆想的那样。

S很清楚自己在做什么，在他的一次次撞击中，他明白自己已亲手将人类建立的道德与规则撞得粉碎，而K就是那一剂催化他将埋在内心深处罪恶释放开来的毒药。

他知道他和K是两个罪人，于是他用力地捂住在他身下颤抖的血亲的嘴，怕他那充满情色的叫声引来黑暗中的某个人。那只手掌下流出温热的唾液，令他的掌心湿漉漉的，K被压在身下，他压抑的喘息声从喉咙里传出，快感与迷乱激起的生理泪水从他那双美丽的眼角滑下。怕被窥视的紧张感与眼前充满情色的画面令正满15岁的他将那禁忌腥臭的种子深深地埋在了亲生弟弟的身体里，而他也感受到小腹上汩汩热流喷涌而出。

全身的力气突然之间被抽光，他倒在醉意与快意未尽的K身旁，看见他闭着眼睛，喉咙中呼唤着孪生哥哥的名字。

巨大的悲伤涌上他的心头，比身体里那粘液更灼热的眼泪瞬间汹涌而出——他有种突然的恶心感。或许他不会记得，自己就像15年前刚出生时那样，整个人蜷缩在一起。但这一次，他更将自己埋在K结实的肩膀上——这是只有K才会对他做的事。

他们就像两艘绑在一起的小船，共同拥有一个帆，在凶恶的黑色大海之上孤独前行。

 

他醒来的时候，K并不在他身边，只有盖过肩膀的被子——那是K帮他盖上的。

__我们都干了些什么？_ _

他穿好衣服，像往常一样去吃早餐。然后，在餐桌的另一侧，坐着K。

他没有看他，也没有和他说话，只是安静地吃着早餐，然后起身离开，准备去上学。

K也没有和他说话，只是一路跟在他身后，和他保持一个肩的距离。

那天晚上，他们仍然像以前一样背靠背地睡在那张床上，只是谁也没有搭理谁。

 

 

“你该吃午饭了。”撒加对她说道。

“但是我不饿。”她闪烁的眼睛渴望地看向他。

“不饿也要吃。”

她抱着小熊，漂亮脸蛋上看不出表情。

“你不吃饭我就不讲了。”

她有些害怕，于是听话地打开了小篮子，取出了里面的三明治。

撒加替她斟了些热茶。

“你不吃饭吗？”她的嘴角边蘸着一点沙拉酱。

他从桌面的纸盒里抽出一张纸巾，帮她擦了擦。

“在你来之前我就吃了。”

__说谎。_ _

“你做过三明治吗？”稚嫩的声音问他。

“做过，”他回答道，“S和K也做过。”

她认真地往嘴里塞着生蔬菜，像所有孩子们都经历过那样，那味道对于她来说也不太好接受。

直到她把最后一口食物咽下后，撒加才继续他的故事。

 

 

离他们的生日过去了一个多月，他们依旧没怎么相互说过话。早起的那个会帮另一个盖好被子，走在后面的那个会帮前面那个捡起掉落的东西。

__到底是谁和谁在赌气？又在赌什么气？_ _

那天晚上没有其他人在家，S给自己和K做了三明治。

但K要晚一点回来，因为他和班上的朋友M约好一起去M家里修他的自行车。

“晚一点回去。”他就这样和S说道，然后在上课铃响之前离开了。

跟着在S到家之后，外面开始下起了倾盆大雨。

__他好像没带伞？_ _

他坐在朦胧黑暗中，看着大厅的钟摆左右摇晃，顶上的时针由6走到7，再从7走到8。

莫名的恐慌像抹不去的鬼影一样笼罩在他心上，他起身抄起伞，带上钥匙，朝雷雨之中走去。

雨水打在他的伞上，坠落在他的脚边，弹起的水花浸湿了他的裤腿，冰冷的风将他手上的温度都带走了。他凭着记忆，来到M的家门前。

“他不在这，他已经走了。”开门的是M，刚开始看到S时他脸上带着诧异与惊喜，以为K又回来了。

“他走了多久？”

“大概10分钟吧，你在路上没看到他吗？”

“没有。”

“应该是雨太大了，看不清挺正常的。”

“也是。谢谢了，他应该是回去了。”他的声音很冷静，礼貌地微笑挂在脸上，像一张完美的面具。

“不客气。”

门在他面前轻轻地关上。

他没有撑伞，朝雨中飞奔而去，像一个疯子，任凭冰冷的雨水打在他的脸上，滑入他的眼睛里，再带着他的体温溢出来。

 

 

——TBC

 

备注：

①Armagnac：雅文邑，法国最古老的白兰地，也是法国顶级白兰地之一。

**Author's Note:**

> 撒加在给纱织讲故事的时候并没有直接提到S和K是在做爱，他表达的方式比文字所描述的要婉转柔和得多。毕竟对于一个在20世纪中后期不到10岁的孩子来说“性”、乱伦这类的含义还是难以理解的，况且撒也不会让她明白那到底是什么。


End file.
